


Drabble: King of the Mark

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: King of the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Seeing Rohan's king brings it all back. These past days I have tried to forget about Boromir; to rid him from my mind and concentrate on finding the Hobbits. Either there will be time later to mourn my lost prince, or I will be dead.

But unlike Boromir, Theoden does not seem to recognize the danger marching on men. Must it be left to Gondor to save Rohan? Yes, you are king of Rohan and not me. But I alone carry the weight of men on my shoulders.

But Boromir accepted me as his king. And that's enough for me.


End file.
